<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【绪方龙一】《paradox》 by beitingming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075278">【绪方龙一】《paradox》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming'>beitingming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>w-inds. (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【绪方龙一】《paradox》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到家的時候已經晚上九點，這幾日都和龍希忙著樂隊的事，龍一打開冰箱意料之中只有迎面而 來的冷氣，說起來已經一週沒有在家做過飯了。</p><p>手機裡有個新簡訊，是龍希將前幾日樂團排練的照片發了過來，那天龍希一位學攝影師的朋友 看來排練，是一位剛入行的小姑娘，小姑娘興奮地說龍一是她拍過的最厲害的藝人，她一定用 最大的愛去拍每一張照片，興奮勁連龍希都看不下去了，揉著她腦袋對龍一笑道“我老家好朋 友的妹妹，小時候可不是這樣的。”</p><p>龍一一張張看著傳來的照片，平心而論小姑娘技巧還是有點生澀，所謂最大的愛也是虛幻的東 西，連看幾張後剩下的就只草草瞟了幾眼，但回龍希的簡訊裡卻是對小姑娘攝影技術大加讚揚 。</p><p>看時間還不算太晚，龍一決定還是去便利店買點吃的，走進便利店的時候，卻被店裡放到音樂 愣了一下。</p><p>/不知從何時開始這樣想，有時候也有留意到<br/>要理解其它人 一定是非常困難的<br/>得到真正喜歡的東西， 是甚麼時候<br/>即使是自己選擇的夢想也有時會感到像快要失去似的/</p><p>是……《PARADOX》。</p><p>龍一笑了笑，當年在街邊便利店聽到w-inds.的歌並不算稀奇，那是一段極其風光的時代， 《paradox》，風光的開始，那時這首歌感覺自己都快聽吐了唱吐了。</p><p>而現在，則是稀罕啊。</p><p>/無論是向誰展露的笑臉，還是只讓你看到的眼淚<br/>也一定是同一個我，是毫無掩飾的真面目<br/>在這以後，你會看穿多少呢<br/>儘管希望告訴你想擁抱<br/>但這份逞強的心情，卻久久未能允許/</p><p>熟悉的聲音和旋律，不再熟悉的過去，龍一跟著節奏一邊選著晚飯食材一邊哼哼，說起來，倒 是很久沒唱過這首歌了。</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××</p><p>2013年8月4日，慶太和亞彌結婚了。</p><p>橘慶太像是迫不及待般在同一日向媒體發佈了這個消息，所有人都是一副意料之內又意料之外 的表情。橘慶太和松浦亞彌，多麼熟悉的搭配，理所當然的應該在一起，不可思議地真的在一 起。</p><p>結婚的消息傳出後，坊間道是淡定，和10年前無頭無腦緋聞出來那會兒都完全不能比。或許是 十年過後大家都成熟了，更或許是十年過後，他們都沒有了當年的風光，在意的人自然少了。</p><p>“我們認識十二年”面對採訪二十七歲的松浦亞彌一臉幸福的笑容“我整個青春都是橘慶太， 我們貫穿了彼此的青春。”</p><p>十二年，二十七歲，整個青春。</p><p>偉大而感人的戀情。</p><p>龍一和周圍的同事一道為這段愛情長跑鼓掌，大家都喜氣洋洋，氣氛幸福祥和。</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××</p><p>2013年10月7日，夏威夷。</p><p>夏威夷只有夏天，這裡有龍一最喜歡的海浪，但這一次他不是為了來感受絶妙的衝浪，而是在 看得見沙灘的海邊酒店裡參加橘慶太的婚禮。</p><p>黃色和藍色基調的婚禮適合極了這裡的藍天大海與沙灘，只有雙方親人出席的婚禮，唯一的外 人就是兩人的伴郎伴娘。龍一穿著自己最好的一件西服，站在伴郎的位置上，看著慶太牽過鬆 浦亞彌的手，兩人走向最高的殿堂。</p><p>雙方都喜極而泣，十二年裡太多的事情，有一些是大家一起經歷一起分擔過的，更多的卻是只 有當事人明白的快樂和痛苦。</p><p>2011年認識的兩個人，經歷的12年的愛情長跑，在兩人27歲的時候終於圓滿。</p><p>龍一看著慶太笑成四方形的嘴，輕輕地笑了，不由自主的鼓起了掌，聽到掌聲周圍的人似乎開 了閘，海邊的婚禮現場一片掌聲和歡笑。</p><p>這一刻的喜氣洋洋和2個月前相同的，東京和火奴魯魯在這一刻重疊。</p><p>掌聲里亞彌和慶太的淚水趟得更歡了，兩人笑著互相為對方擦拭眼淚。終於流下的淚水是因為 幸福。</p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>她說她的青春裡都是他，他說他的青春都是他。</p><p>她說她和他在一起12年了，他說他和他在一起12年了。</p><p>時間所給予的一切都是平等的，結果的時候，他站在了他身邊，看著他牽起了她的手，這是和 他一起打拚12年青春的朋友的婚禮。</p><p>命運給予的不同，無非是站在他身邊的左右位置罷了。</p><p>她的未來有他，她的未來需要他。</p><p>而他……</p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>“我想重新組一個樂隊。”</p><p>由於喝了不少的酒，龍一趴在酒吧的桌面上，喃喃地對著LEO道“儘快。”</p><p>第二天，LEO帶著龍希來了。</p><p>5年前就見過他，2年前Radio Foundation的LIVE上裝成工作人員傻兮兮地追著他們的LIVE，總 是纏著謙馬想一起組樂隊的傢伙。</p><p>謙馬……</p><p>冥冥之中，像是有一種魔力，在不斷地繞著圈子，而他就在那個圈子裡，繞著繞著，不停歇。</p><p>“我們，一起玩樂隊吧。”龍一向龍希伸出手。</p><p>2013年5月12日，新樂隊All City Steppers第一場公演。</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>“叮咚～”</p><p>簡訊的聲音將龍一的思緒拉回，緩了一會龍一才回過神來，想必自己拿著食材已經傻站有一會 了，落得對面擺貨的工作人員一副‘此人有病’的眼神。</p><p>打開手機，龍希的。</p><p>‘哎呀龍一你吃了飯嗎？老媽從老家寄了一堆好東西我帶過去吃！絶對讓你眼界大開食慾大開 的哦！！’</p><p>龍一笑了笑，回到‘好啊，來吧，不合口味我饒不了你。’</p><p>‘嘻嘻絶對包你滿意，我馬上就過去，等我啊！’</p><p>之後再沒簡訊過來，看來正在趕來的路上。</p><p>龍一提著食材袋向家的方向走去，手機安靜地躺在口袋裏，入春的東京開始有了一絲暖意，再 過十幾天就是櫻花漫天的季節，等到那時這條安靜的小路將成為行賞夜櫻的好地方。</p><p>是的呢，沒有誰離不開誰。</p><p>沒有誰是一定被需要的。</p><p>失去的人們終究只能活在過去，每一年的春天櫻花都如期而至，從不會有一樣的風景。</p><p> </p><p>2015.3.6 the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>